


Лёд

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПОВ Гримы - одна из версий, почему он хотел Эовин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лёд

Кожа ее бела как снег, а взгляд — холоден как лед. Кто-то другой постарался бы его растопить, но Грима доволен и тем. Лед и снег — не только холод и смерть, еще они умеют хранить то, что может стать жизнью для него. Грима смотрит и смотрит, пристально и жадно, и добивается своего: на бледных щеках проступает румянец стыда. Эовин — сладкое имя, как льдинка на языке, и Грима чувствует призрачную сладость, когда напоказ облизывает губы. Но нет, это слишком — щеки вспыхивают гневом так жарко, что хочется отшатнуться, как от огня. Грима невольно дергается — «червяк», гадливо скривился бы хозяин, — но пересиливает себя и только медленно, степенно отворачивается, изображая холодное равнодушие. Он может это, он имеет на это право — его деды и отец были верными слугами Дома Эорла, — и от этой гордой девы его отличает лишь капля ее благородной крови. Крови.

Грима снова облизывает губы — этой зимой ветер особенно сух и жесток, от него трескается кожа, и привкус крови во всем, в еде и воде, в холодном, жалящем воздухе. Много-много зим назад, в такую же суровую и голодную пору, мать родила долгожданную сестричку — до этого после старшего, Гримы, были лишь два мертворожденных мальчика. Но вместо радости лицо отца затуманила тревога: еды и топлива не хватало даже в Медусельде, король Теоден отправил послов в Гондор и во все концы Марки, но и там дела обстояли не лучше. Злые, продувающие насквозь даже стены дворца ветра не унимались, снося с полей тощий слой снежной крупы, не оставляя надежды и на щедрый урожай будущим летом. Да и на само лето, казалось, тоже. Мать всегда была слабой, а после родов совсем занемогла, лежала на шкурах, сухая и бледная, и такой же белой, словно без капли крови, была ее грудь, которую все мусолила малышка. Первые дни жадно и отчаянно, с резкими недовольными криками, напоминавшими Гриме чаек. Но с каждым днем она кричала все тише, потом тихонько хныкала, как хилый кутенок — но не умирала. Умирала мать, тайком от отца отдавая последние крошки драгоценной еды детям. 

А семилетнему Гриме все было мало, казалось, в животе горел жадный костер, но не грел — а лишь больно жег изнутри, принимал в себя жалкие порции еды — и тут же, превратив в бесплодную золу, требовал еще. Однажды, обезумев от этого голодного огня внутри, Грима из последних сил выбрался наружу: он мечтал поймать птицу или крысу, или лучше найти замерзшими, чтоб не тратить силы на ловлю. В конюшне, где теперь было пусто и стыло, он нашел лишь клок смерзшегося сена пополам с навозом, меньше своего кулака. На такую приманку не клюнул бы и мотылек, а Гриме нужен был кто-то посущественней. Волоча ноги, как старик, он побрел в темноту, надеясь отыскать там хоть щепоть зерна, хоть косточку, брошенную когда-то псом. У стены на приступке что-то белело, Грима встрепенулся — может, яйца? Он не сразу поверил, когда рассмотрел и попробовал на язык: замерзшее в лед молоко, три «холмика» в ряд, вынутые из гладкой глазурованной миски с круглым дном — его миски, из которой он ел, сколько себя помнил, и даже пустая похлебка из жалкой горсти крупы казалась в ней слаще. В гневе и возбуждении Грима шарил руками по шершавой доске, надеясь найти что-то еще съестное — ничего, лишь круглые льдистые следы от других таких же молочных горок. Их было больше, куда больше! Сколько пальцев на руке, и еще столько же. Все досталось этому сморщенному кусочку человека, его сестре без имени, с глазами цвета мутного речного льда! Не помня себя, Грима вгрызся в норовящую выпасть из трясущихся рук драгоценность — зубы заломило, язык и губы обожгло острым холодом, но он не мог остановиться. Молочные льдинки проскальзывали по занемевшей глотке внутрь, наконец загасив, заморозив жадный огонь, но этого было мало, Грима слизывал бегущие по запястью капли, почти безвкусные — и снова впивался в лед. Даже сквозь жгучую водянистость льда, даже замороженным в такую же, казалось, ледышку языком ощущал он теперь сытную сладость молока — и собственной крови, сочившейся из пораненных острыми кристаллами льда губ. 

Матери они сказали, что это был какой-то зверь. Обезумевший от голода хорь, забравшийся так далеко от леса. Она посмотрела пустыми глазами, не сказала ничего — уже не могла. Было поздно — даже когда посольство вернулось из Гондора с двумя телегами съестного. 

Не из чего было сложить погребальный костер. Отец, черный от горя, завернул жену и дочку вместе в холстину — тайком от Гримы, но он подсмотрел, — и увез нетяжелый сверток в сторону холмов. А потом лед все-таки отомстил — тем же вечером начался жар, и больше Грима ничего не помнил и не понимал много дней. Когда он пришел в себя, ветродуй уже кончился, в воздухе пахло весной. Отец, чужой, исхудавший до предела, казалось, не хотел даже приближаться к Гриме — отдал приказ, и пара безмолвных воинов отвезли его к Граму, дальнему родичу отца, жившему у самой границы Леса. Грам охотился и заготавливал дичь впрок, часть отправлял в Эдорас, часть продавал приходившим из соседних поселений людям. И всегда у него был запас твердого вяленого мяса в глубоком погребе, и куски сырой, заветренной оленины на льду, и бочонки с солониной. Грима не голодал больше — но и не мог насытиться, потому что неистребимый запах убоины, стоявший в жилище, лишал его желания есть. 

Так пролетали постепенно дни и дни, Грима жил как трава, рос ввысь, выгорал на солнце. Казалось, и то темное в нем, то, чего испугался отец, выгорело — вытаяло под солнцем степи, вымерзло в морозные зимы, когда ночью он просыпался от треска могучих стволов в Лесу. Он почти забыл о том, что где-то есть другая жизнь, забыл о матери, о родном доме у подножия Золотого Чертога — ходил ставить ловушки для птиц по приказанию Грама, собирал хворост, чинил сети, чистил ножи от ржавой крови… Но в одно из лет к ним прискакал гонец на сером коне с гнедым в поводу.

— Грима, сын Гальмо, черную весть я принес тебе: твой отец умер. Он был верным слугой короля, и в память о нем Теоден берет тебя во дворец.

Грам не огорчился и не обрадовался, молча сунул сверток с тонкими полосами вяленого мяса на дорогу. Грима неловко устроился на гнедом под презрительным взглядом воина, они поскакали, и за болью в отвыкших от скачки мышцах некогда было думать о том, как меняется жизнь.

Теоден ласково улыбнулся, когда Грима вошел к нему в покой, едва отдышавшись с дальней дороги. 

— Грустные вести, Грима, сын Гальмо, привели тебя снова в родной дом. Но не время долго печалиться по мертвым — пока мы живы, будем вспоминать их и совершать свои труды так, чтобы было потом не стыдно отчитаться перед нашими отцами при встрече за Краем.

Король долго беседовал с Гримой, вызнавал, что он умеет делать и к чему у него лежит душа, и для начала назначил его посыльным — особенно ценно для Гримы было то, что работу эту, несложную, в пределах одного лишь Эдораса, можно было выполнять и пешим. 

Жить он вернулся в дом отца — там все осталось так же, как он и помнил: даже в колыбели, где так недолго спала когда-то сестра, лежало ее одеяльце из тонкой выцветшей шерсти — Грима, сам не ожидая того, вспомнил, как мать на сносях перекрашивала его в красный душистой травой. Слишком много всего он вспомнил, обходя жилище, в котором он был теперь полноправный хозяин. И запоздалое раскаяние стиснуло грудь: будь жива сестра, было бы с кем разговаривать, кому принести то яркое птичье перышко, найденное по дороге с новым поручением короля, то кустик первоцветов, сорванный на заднем дворе Медусельда. Будь жива мать, было б кому сварить похлебку из ссохшегося до каменной твердости вяленого мяса, еще из Грамовых запасов, было бы кому пожалеть Гриму, когда он с гудящими от усталости ногами притаскивался в конце дня домой. Будь жив отец — Грима был бы не мальчишкой на побегушках. Он потерял всех, и миска с блестящим глазурным дном стояла пустой на пустом столе. 

День или пять прошло — он не считал и не помнил, не замечал в круговерти новых забот и старой памяти, — когда он увидел во дворце их: сестру короля Теодвин, молодую прекрасную мать, и малышку на ее руках. Король смеялся, подкидывая на коленях бутуза-племянника: «Добрый всадник выйдет, Теодвин, гляди — совсем не боится!» Теодвин смотрела на него прозрачными глазами цвета речного льда и улыбалась утомленно, сверток в ее руках поскрипывал и покряхтывал, так знакомо… Грима как зачарованный шагнул ближе. Теодвин тревожно прищурилась, а Теоден кивнул ему приглашающе:

— Скучаешь по своим, парень? Ничего, еще немного — встанешь на ноги, будут у тебя и красавица-жена, и дочурка — цветочек льна, и сын — будущий воин рохиррим!

Теодвин расслабилась, опустила сверток ниже — и Грима увидел розовое круглое личико, крошечный рот, едва намеченные штрихами брови над мутными еще младенческими глазами. 

— Эовин… — в голосе короля звучала непривычная нежность. — Красивое имя, и она будет красавицей. 

Грима смотрел не дыша, как морщится носик — едва с кончик его мизинца, как беззвучно открывается в уютном зевке беззубый рот. Как маленький кулачок беспорядочно машет, пытаясь устроиться поудобней в пеленках. Что-то в его голове сомкнулось, скрутилось в прочный круг, как обод бочки, которую пустили под откос — он видел свою сестру, такую, какой она была той зимой. Какой была до того как начала умирать. Теодвин что-то прочитала по его безумным глазам — шагнула назад, накинула тонкий лен пеленки на личико дочки:

— Эомер, детка, идем, нужно покормить сестру. 

Они вышли торопливым шагом, едва не сбежали, а Грима жадно смотрел им вслед. Теоден ничего не заметил, он посмеивался, вспоминая возню с племянником, лишь только махнул Гриме: «можешь отдыхать». 

Теодвин ли нашептала тогда что-то королю, или так сложилось волей небес — но Грима почти не встречал их больше, а когда увидел — глаза Теодвин потухли, как когда-то у матери, золотые волосы потускнели, словно неубранная солома поздней осенью, и на Гриму она даже не поглядела, смотрела лишь внутрь себя, в глубину своего горя. Много достойных воинов погибло тогда, но самым достойным был Эомунд, маршал Рохана. Их всех провожали в тот день в последний путь, курганы вставали грядами один за другим. Тихая малышка Эовин пряталась за юбкой матери, Грима следил за ней все время — и когда Теодвин внезапно очнулась, выплыла из закрайнего своего оцепенения и кинулась было за мужем в темноту кургана — именно Грима поймал, схватил на руки кричащую девочку, побежавшую за матерью. 

Верткое, словно ящерка, живое, теплое существо — легонькое, как птичка, подвижное, как только что пойманная рыбка в руке… Грима держал ее едва ли несколько мгновений — подбежали какие-то женщины — няньки, родственницы ли. Но руки его опустели — словно во второй раз он потерял все бесповоротно. 

Теодвин не прожила долго, и теперь Эовин тоже была сиротой — почти как Грима. Сестричка моя — шептал он одними губами, глядя на серьезную девочку, сидящую на скамеечке возле трона Теодена. Эовин, мы теперь одной крови — одинаково одиноки, шептал он безмолвно, гладя глазами лен волос, бледные щеки, тонкие руки в проймах драгоценных одеяний. Эомер, ставший подростком, потом юношей, ревностно ловил такие взгляды, раздувал ноздри, сдвигал тонкие брови. Эовин не замечала — она не замечала его, совсем. Смотрела внутрь, вглубь себя, как мать, видела что-то иное, прекрасное, должно быть. Эовин, сестричка моя — взгляни! Грима хотел лишь этого, лишь того, чтоб она увидела, кто ей брат по правде, к кому должна она приходить за утешением и надеждой. Но Эовин не смотрела.

Так пусть смотрит сейчас. Грима знает: скоро все разрешится, скоро обещанное станет живым, скоро он будет владеть той, что должна принадлежать ему по праву. Эомер как-то кинул ему в сердцах, поймав за рукав выходящим из покоев короля: «Не смей так глядеть на нее, ты не ровня моей сестре!». Эомер шипел ему потом не раз, тонкими, побелевшими от гнева губами: «Не смей, она королевской крови!». В первый раз Грима испугался. А теперь лишь змеил губы, не удостаивая ответом. Кровь? Не тем пугаешь, недоросток, королевский придаток. Грима облизывает губы, чувствуя привкус крови — сладкой, как справедливость. Скоро все станет так, как должно быть. Эовин, имя — как молочная льдинка на языке. Глаза как вода, кожа как снег, на щеках алый румянец — огонь с молоком. Та, кого он потерял, та, кого обрел навсегда — в мечтах. Смотри, Эовин, скоро ты будешь моя.


End file.
